dttestfandomcom-20200213-history
Properties Design
The Props Department We make/acquire the props that actors will interact with during the show, as well as help to dress the set with items that add character. Props Key Words Prop matrix - basically an excel spreadsheet or general list of prop items that need to be acquired/made for a show, best before tech week. Prop dock - the place where we store all our props. It's up the ladder on the left side of the wood shop. Shadow prop - basically a placeholder prop for actors to use during rehearsals while the actual prop is being acquired/made. Can be really bad (i.e. using rolled up paper as corn, or a brown paper bag filled with paper as a pineapple). Prop show-and-tell - basically a time where you show actors their props, how to use it, where it needs to be, etc. Inter-Department Coordinations Props & Set Props and Set should talk to each other about set dressing (i.e. things that can be set on a desk, etc.) Props & Costumes Props should talk to Costumes about items that characters have on their person/are a part of their costume (tool belt, cigarette box, flower crown, mask, etc.). Other Sometimes if there's props with lights or sound components you should also coordinate with those departments respectively. Common Deadlines 1. First read through the script, maybe watch recorded performance if it helps, and include all the props you think you need in the prop matrix. 2. If there's anything that needs to be made, think about how to feasibly do that as early as possible and present your designs and prop matrix to the director(s), and from there you can make changes and add/remove props. 3. Go through rehearsal reports for any props they request, and get/make them shadow props as soon as possible. 4. Have most of final props ready by tech week. Props x Director Communication You should talk to the director as soon as you have a prop matrix, and have them go over it to see which props you need/don't need. Props will be requested throughout rehearsals, so if it's something specific or something that needs to be made, ask the director about how they want it to look and what it does/how it fits into a scene. If there's anything you're unsure of about a prop, ask the director what they want. Props x Stage Manager Communication Ask the SM about where they plan on putting prop tables, and to keep track of where props enter and leave the stage. Whenever there's a prop that you need actors to try out, or ones where you need to show them how it works, it's always a good idea to let the SM know so they can round them up for you before rehearsal. What absolutely needs to be done before Tech Sunday Ideally, EVERYTHING, is done before Tech Sunday, so if there are any last minute changes or additions, you can handle it. BUT sometimes you're running behind so - Prop matrix needs to be done, and most of the props should be ready/purchased by Tech Sunday. Props that need to be made from scratch need to have a prototype ready by then as well. Common Practices (you should keep in mind) Anything you can think of probably exists in the prop dock somewhere. Fun Misc. things you should know There should be a toaster hidden somewhere in the show! This can either be a real toaster hidden in a bush (The Importance of Being Earnest) or even just a toaster printed on a passport that shows up for like 5 minutes (Cabaret).